


in the buff

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bathtubs, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus is in the bathtub again.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	in the buff

The sound of splashing water reaches Deceit's ears and he sighs fondly, tossing his hat into the detritus on Remus's bed (then promptly thinking better of it and snapping his fingers, sending it back to his own room). He peels his gloves off, sending them to his room as well, before sauntering into Remus's attached bathroom.

"Dee Dee!" Remus exclaims happily. He's sprawled out in several inches of bubble bath-filled water, hands patting the water to send little plumes of bubbles up every few moments. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Deceit asks, a smile tugging at his mouth. "It's movie night, you know. Did you forget?"

"No," Remus says. He looks down in his lap for a second. "Ro told me not to show up in the buff again. So I figured I should get it all out now. In the _bath_." He grins and kicks his feet against the end of the tub.

"A sound principle," Deceit murmurs. "Would you mind sharing? I'm terribly afraid I'm not suitable for such... _polite_ company." Remus scoots over eagerly, leaving more than enough room for his boyfriend. Deceit snaps his fingers once more, leaving his clothes to fold themselves on the counter next to Remus's disheveled pile of fabric, and climbs into the water.

The surprisingly warm water, bordering on hot. Deceit looks at Remus in surprise- he had expected it to be lukewarm, if not downright chilly, based on Remus's personal preferences- but Remus looks away, red climbing up his neck and spreading across his cheeks.

"Thank you," Deceit says in Remus's ear. Remus turns around and gives Deceit a big, sloppy kiss, right on the lips.

"You're welcome, Dee Dee," he chirps. "I don't want you to be a snakecicle, that'd be no fun at all. Now my _brother_ on the other hand..."

"You are never going to be able to trick him into an ice bath," Deceit says dryly. Remus taps his chin with one hand, the other hand beating out an invisible rhythm in the air, almost like he was tapping on the keys of an imaginary piano.

"Just wait," Remus says, cackling. "I'll turn him into a big slimy _ice cube_ and no one will be able to get him free except- except the _Dragon Witch_ because she has fire breath! Can you picture it, Dee Dee, he'd go _crazy_ -"

"I wish you the best of luck," Deceit says, laughing a little himself at Remus's enthusiasm. "Perhaps you can get the drop on him after all. Not at movie night, though, please. Patton would have a fit."

"Maybe I wanna make Pat have a fit," Remus says sulkily, tucking himself up against Deceit's side. The foamy water laps soothingly over them both, nearly lulling Deceit to sleep.

"No, you don't," Deceit says, returning to their conversation. "It's starting soon. I suppose we should finish up." He doesn't move.

"Yeah," Remus says, his voice trailing off. "Say, do you think I could turn _Logan_ into an ice cube? He's already pretty square." He snickers to himself.

"I think you would have better luck with your brother," Deceit advises. "I'd stick with Roman."

"Oh, fine," Remus says. He rests his head on Deceit's shoulder, tracing some of his scales and admiring their sheen.

"Do you think the others would mind if we took a rain check on this particular movie night?" Deceit asks. Remus lifts his head, sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"Does it look like I care?" He asks. Deceit smiles, settling against Remus.

"We should get out of the bath soon though," Deceit remarks. "I have no desire to turn into a prune."

"Fair," Remus admits, and sighs. "Five more minutes."


End file.
